Zelgo Furiox
Zelgo Furiox was an inter-galactic bounty hunter of unknown origins. Zelgo first came into the Appearance around the time that the rift at Tenon Colony opened. He had a tendency to find his way onto Yulairan shuttles. He served with the Strog for a short time. The Journey To Find Wolf When delivering a message to the Strog about other "eyes", he was thrown into a large pit. As he was falling he saw a wolf. The wolf gave him "the Doctor Who stare", and Zelgo was transported to a small planet with enough salvagable parts to make a small ship. He then attempted to find Wolf as he thought he was the one who saved him. After going through Admiral Faretel he was able to get a shuttle to the rift, where Wolf was. He ended up coming with Wolf on the journey through the rift. He never got a true answer from Wolf, but was determined to. After Bly sent everyone back through the rift Zelgo stayed onboard the Radiant. Zelgo came with Wolf on many of his adventures, such as when the Tournan Hive was orbiting the shadowy planet where the Shade had lived, or to the planet Tourny travelled to where the Them resided. The two became a team more or less. Life on Yulair After the encounter with the rift over Tenon Colony, Zelgo stayed on space station in orbit over Yulair. He offered training for the troops in skills fitting his expertise, such as infiltration. Fall of Yulair After the fall of the Yulairian civilization, Zelgo returned with the Dauntless, and continued his usual work there. Personality and Traits At first glance, Zelgo isn't the brightest LED in the set — but those who get to know him soon find out he is in fact very intelligent. He is partially psychic, like Wolf. However, his psychic connection isn't as powerful as the latter's. Zelgo also has excellent night vision and hearing, making him ideal for hunting down small critters in the night. Added to this, he has very long, boney (within the context of a machine) fingers, built for pecking into tree bark like a woodpecker. Nowadays he usually uses them for prying open security panels and rearranging wires. As an interesting side note, this also allows him to unscrew many different kinds of screw without using a screw driver, or even an alvin wrench. Epic Moments 17:24 Zelgo Furiox (dsqtourny): Hi. 17:24 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: Hello... Zelgo Furiox: I see you're as cheery as always. Faretel: Yes. 17:24 Zelgo/US (dsqtourny): *Unnammed Assassin bursts out of the vent* 17:25 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: ... *locks sniper rifle onto Faretel's head* 17:25 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): <.< 17:26 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *fires Tether* 17:26 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *it wraps around the gun* 17:26 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *pushes the retract button* 17:26 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *gun flies at me* 17:26 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): Crud. *WAM!* 17:26 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *Falls over* 17:26 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: ... 17:26 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Faretel pulls out a pistol* 17:26 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: *Aims at the UA* 17:26 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: *pulls out a whip* 17:27 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: *knocks thep istol out of her hand* 17:27 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Stormtroopers stare at the UA and Faretel* 17:27 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: I'm betting on the UA. 17:27 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *gets up* 17:27 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: What? You don't like money? 17:27 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *fires rocket* 17:28 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: <.< O.O *epically dodges* 17:28 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *a console is blown up* 17:28 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): >.O 17:28 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: *throws whip around my legs* 17:28 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: *pulls me towards him* 17:28 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *whips out pistols* 17:28 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *shoots him in the face* 17:29 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *his helmet blocks damage to his head but there is damage to the helmet* 17:29 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *he falls back* 17:29 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *untangles myself* 17:29 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: *launches an uppercut* 17:30 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *downward block* 17:30 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: *punch* 17:30 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *rides with the blow, wraps my arm around his neck, and slams him into the ground face first* 17:31 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: *elbows me in the stomach* 17:31 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): >.< 17:31 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: *throws me off of him* 17:31 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *crashes into a chair* 17:31 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: *grabs the chair* 17:31 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *he throws it* 17:31 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *catches it* 17:31 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *throws it back* 17:32 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: *curb stomps the chair out of the air* 17:32 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *side snap kicks him in the face* 17:32 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *he falls backwards* 17:32 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *fires a razor blade at the spave between his neck and his helmet* 17:32 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: *snaps arm up* 17:33 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *the blade is embedded in the armor on his arm* 17:33 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *he jumps to his feet and charges* 17:33 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *tentatively draws one pistol* 17:33 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *he crashes into me and holds the blade up to my neck, its still embedded in his arm* 17:34 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *I am against the wall* 17:34 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: You lose. *goes to slit my throat* 17:34 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *presses a button on my right hip* 17:34 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) 17:34 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *the anti-slit shield pops up and the blade snaps on it* 17:34 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): No you don't. *shoots him in the balls at pointblank* 17:34 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: O.O 17:34 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: v.v 17:35 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *punches him in the face* 17:35 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): UA: *staggers back and falls to the ground* 17:35 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *combines my pistols* 17:35 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *twirls them epically* 17:35 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): it* 17:35 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *aims it at the assassin* 17:35 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): Orders, Ma'am? 17:37 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: Shoot to kill. 17:37 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *fires* 17:37 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Tags the above battle as "epic"*) 17:37 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): *the blast appears to hit but the body vanishes in shadow* 17:37 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): ... 17:38 Admiral Jackle (commanderfordo): *Enters the station while on a beaming spree* 17:38 Zelgo/UA (dsqtourny): Presumed dead, Ma'am, however he may have just teleported. Category:People Category:List of Z articles Category:List of F articles Category:People in Militaries Category:Yulair Category:Yulairian Military Category:Yulair:People Category:Males